The present disclosure relates to a wiring module.
Arrangements are known in which a plurality of electrical storage elements having positive and negative electrode terminals are lined up in a row in electrical storage modules for electric cars and hybrid cars, and are connected in series or in parallel by connecting the electrode terminals of the electrical storage elements with connecting members.
JP 2012-64457A describes a battery connecting member including terminals for connecting electrodes of a plurality of batteries and a case for accommodating the terminals. A central coupling portion that couples a right block and a left block in the battery connecting member is provided with an insulating cover portion having an electric wire guiding portion on the outer surface side, a temporary locking cover portion for covering a portion of an open surface of the electric wire guiding portion, and a final locking cover portion for covering the entire open surface of the electric wire guiding portion, which are formed in one piece. The temporary locking cover portion has a locking claw, and the locking claw is locked to a locked portion formed in the insulating cover portion.